Friends
by vazy
Summary: Fayana week; Day three Cross Over . Mild references to Stefan/Elena.


Elena dug around in her handbag as she walked to her car. The street lamps illuminated pools of orange every few feet of the school's car park. Her and several other friends had stayed to help with last minute set ups off tomorrow's dance.

As her fingers found the cool metal of the key ring she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to prickle. Glancing round nervously Elena clutched tighter to the newly found keys. She was beginning to regret not accepting Stefan's offer to come retrieve her lost phone from the depths of the car. A rustle of leaves caused her to flinch and glance around again.

Someone was watching her, she could feel it. Another uncomfortable prickle accompanied this newest wash of fear. Reaching her car she clicked the unlock button. Her hand had just touched the glinting metal of the handle when an iron grip took her upper arms.

"Stefan!" Elena shrieked in horror.

"Stefan, Stefan!" A husky voice mocked her from behind. Those cold hands then whirled her around to face her attack. Elena's brown eyes widened at the sight of the girl. Dark brown, nearly black hair hung loosely, shifting in the light breeze. Startling green eyes bore into her, as a smirk curled the full lips, "Stefan isn't here right now, want me to take a message?" Elena's mouth hung open as she attempted to form words but it seemed she'd lost all ability to speak. The smirk widened "No? Okay then. Bye bye." Elena saw the tell-tale veins spider out around the girl's eyes as her pupils seemed to engulf her whole eyes. With the smirk, the sharp canines were obvious. Vampire.

Elena closed her eyes tightly; her whole body seemed to have just frozen. She was done for. Just when she expected the sharp fangs to pierce her neck an almighty force knocked her sideways. She took a hard fall to the ground, palms and knees taking the brunt of her wait. Scrabbling onto her back she took in the scene in front of her.

Damon and Stefan stood tall above her, forming a barrier against the other vampire. That vampire herself was on her butt yards away from them. A puff of air blew the dark hair from her eyes as she glared at the pair.

"Do you always have to be such buzz kills?" She groaned slowly pushing herself to her feet.

"Well Faye, you should know by now not to eat the locals. Let alone my girlfriend." Stefan said calmly. A roll of eyes met this.

"How'd you even know I was gunna eat her?" Faye growled brushing her hands off on the skin tight jeans. Stefan nodded towards the shadows. Both Faye's and Elena's eyes followed this gesture. A fifth person stood there watching.

"Jeez Di, you're even more a fun sucker than them." Faye groaned, but held out a hand for the other girl to take.

"I'm not a sucker of anything Faye." Another woman stepped from the shadows and moved to take the offered hand.

"Hand holding now are we Faye-ie? Never thought I'd see the day." Damon mocked.

"Least she can hold a relationship down, Damon." The new girl replied sweetly. Before a fresh round of insults could be hurled Elena stood up.

"Uh, can I just ask what?" Elena asked, moving to entwine her own fingers with Stefan. The three vampires exchanged looks and then Faye shrugged. Stefan turned his eyes down towards her before smiling kindly.

"We'll explain, just can we do it somewhere a little more private?"

The fire crackled in the silence as the five sat around in the Salvatore living room. Once entering Faye had kicked off her boots slung the leather jacket over a chair arm and collapsed into an armchair. The other mystery girl, who Elena had learnt on the journey home was called Diana, had sat down on the floor in front of this chair.

"Explain." Elena demanded, brown eyes flitting between them all.

"Faye here is a childhood friend." Damon said dryly eyeing the pair opposite him.

"Why so broody? You're beginning to look like Stefan, just because I've shot you down a million times Day?" Faye teased, one hand moving to toy with the ends of Diana's hair, that ever present smirk still firmly in place. Both boys huffed at this.

"She was turned around the same time as us, in the whole muddle of the vampires in Mystic Falls it's hard to tell exactly when," Stefan supplied "Every so often she drops in uninvited and causes uproar."

"Faye likes to make an entrance." Damon said.

"No different from you, bastard." Faye growled, Damon's hackles seemed to rise. Stefan wrapped his arm round Elena, pulling her closer.

"It normally comes to blows between these two, both so pig headed." He murmured into her ear. Two sets of eyes swivelled to glare at Stefan, who grimaced at the attention.

"So where does Diana come into this?" Elena asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Faye always has to have a toy to play with." Damon supplied.

"I'm here to stay thank you, and _do not_ refer to me as a toy, Vampire." Brown eyes narrowed as Diana spoke clearly to Damon. It was obvious this girl did not like the elder brother.

"Vampire? So you aren't...?" Elena asked, ignoring Faye's arm which had snaked down to toy with the soft hair at the base of the other girl's neck.

"I'm a witch; I met Faye in Washington a few years back. She swooped in and saved me from a bad situation with my circle."

"Circle?" Elena asked, confused once again. The other girl only smiled kindly.

"Witch-y thing, kind of like a coven but closer, more entwined."

"Ah." Elena mumbled to herself, she was sure Bonnie would love to be hearing this and meeting another witch. She wandered how long the odd pair would stay.

"Faye, sweetie, I think I'm going to bed. All that magic, it's hurt my head." Diana said standing up.

"Going to bed? You aren't stay-" Damon began to protest before Stefan cut him off.

"You're welcome to stay here; it's been so long since-"

"Forty years." Faye supplied, before allowing him to continue,

"Since we saw Faye and I'm sure it would be great to get to know you too Diana. Let me show you to a room." Stefan was up in a flash, gently taking the witch's arm.

"Thank you." Diana smiled brightly, moving to link her arm through his. Faye who had been watching rolled her eyes, closely followed by Damon. The three were left alone in the room. The two vampires exchanged looks before Faye stood up too.

"I'm going to follow her. Damon, if you come anywhere near our room tonight I will personal castrate that." Green eyes bored into the man, before Faye added a grudging "And I suppose I missed you, you complete dick. Elena." Hitting his arm and nodding at Elena, Faye glided from the room.

"If I remember anything from the last time she brought someone with her, you do not want to be in this house tonight. And she seems _a lot_ more into this one." Damon mumbled.


End file.
